Germans, Americans, and Chocolate Cake
by Marshmellowtime
Summary: When Yuki suddenly finds herself in the middle of a little rivalry, what's she going to do when she gets caught up in between? PrussiaxOcxAmerica BIRTHDAY FIC FOR ATAMA GA KURU TERU!


**HARROW FELLOW FANFICTIONERS! :D This is a stated, a one-shot dedicated to an awesome author by the name of Atama Ga Kuru Teru (Yuki), so happy birthday! :P**

**I do not own Hetalia, alas.**

* * *

><p>Yuki sighed.<p>

So far, today had not been a good day.

Not a good day at all.

First, she had woken up to find out she was late to school, and then once arriving at school, received a detention for being late, and found out there was a pop quiz in her next class, later, the water fountain had decided to be a piece of crap and break down and spray her all over with its watery fluids. So she had to walk around looking as if she had pissed in her pants all over school.

Of course, her best friends, Gilbert and Alfred just had to go and laugh their asses off at it.

Bastards.

And to top it all off, today happened to be her birthday.

Absolutely fan-freakin-tastic.

And now, she was currently sitting in a booth, with a large ice cream sundae in front of her, while Gilbert continued to babble on and n about how 'awesome' he was.

"Hey! Are you even listening to me?" Gilbert whined, pouting at Yuki's lack of attention on himself.

Which he thought was impossible, because who _wouldn't _want to pay attention to the awesome Gilbert Beilschmidt?

"Well, considering the fact that you brought me here for a 'birthday' treat, I don't see how you continuing to blather on and on about yourself is a treat." Yuki retorted, rolling her eyes and Gilbert pouted.

"Aw, _aufheitern liebling_. The best is yet to come! This is nothing compared to what the awesome me has to offer next! Kesesesese~"

"Maybe I should've taken up Alfred's offer of a McDonald's pig out..." Yuki trailed off, remembering the hyped up blonde's persistence in going to gorge themselves in the greasy, but delicious heart-killing food.

"Hey! The awesome me is way better company then that _dummkopf_." Gilbert protested and Yuki amused herself with waving her spoon back and forth.

"Besides _amiga_, if you had gone with Alfred, you wouldn't be able to spend time with your _amigos_, no?" Antonio stated smoothly, sliding into the booth beside Yuki.

"It's always more fun with _mon cher_." Francis added, sliding into the other side of her.

Ah, the Bad Touch Trio. Consisting of Gilbert Beilschmidt, Francis Bonnefroy, and Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. Three close friends to Yuki herself, as well as our dear little Alfred and his group of friends.

Yuki knew she wasn't that popular, and heck, she didn't give a damn about what other people thought of her. So it never bugged her when fan girls would give her the evil eye for being closer to their objects of affection then they'd ever get in their lifetime.

"Yeah, yeah. I make all of your lives greater, I know." Yuki rolled her eyes and smirked, "But Alfred's probably a way better influence than you three."

"The awesome me is second-best to no one!" Gilbert protested while Antonio and Francis merely chuckled.

"I would not want to hear that from someone like you, _ma rose._" Francis smirked, in his creepy French way and Yuki once more, rolled her eyes and checked her phone, seeing several texts from Alfred piling up.

"I've got to jet. See you guys later." Yuki grinned, waving good bye to the three as she began to walk off.

"Wait!" She heard Gilbert shout, and curious, she turned around to see Gilbert fidgeting slightly.

Wait.

Was _the _Gilbert Beilschmidt nervous?

No way. Something like was unheard of.

Yet, Yuki couldn't help but think that her normally confident hot- wait, what? She did not just say that. Nope. Slip of the tongue is all. German friend was nervous.

"I'll be over at your house later at six okay? I've got a _uberraschung _for you, kesesese~" Gilbert smirked, seeming to out of nowhere snap out of his funk, and then he bolted off to confide some more with his fellow Bad Touch Trio members.

Yuki paused and shook her head. Maybe all the crap that was happening to her today was finally getting to her head or something. Yeah, that was probably it.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY DUDE!" Alfred shouted enthusiastically, glomping Yuki and tackling her to the floor.

"Alfred! What the hell do you think your doing?" Yuki shouted, a light blush beginning to darken her cheeks at the closeness to the blonde.

"Giving you the best birthday hug ever of course!" Alfred grinned like an over hyper puppy and moved back to give his friend some room to breathe. "As your hero I should be the one to give you the most awesomest hug ever right?"

"Did you have to tackle me to the floor?" Yuki sighed, rubbing the back of her head before taking the hand Alfred had to offer and got up.

"So what are you doing here?"

"To give you the best birthday!" Alfred grinned, and ran back into her kitchen and pulled out a square white box. "And of course, what's a birthday without the birthday cake!"

Yuki's ears perked up at the sound of cake and she looked at the box with longing eyes.

"What kind is it?"

"Double chocolate fudge with vanilla frosting." Alfred said happily, setting the box on the table and then turned to the girl before him with an extra wide grin on his face.

"And now, to celebrate your birthday, it'll be just you and me! We'll stay up all night and have a total blast, and watch scary movies, and pig out!" Alfred gushed out and Yuki grinned.

"Sounds like a plan-"

Just then, the doorbell decided to ring and as Yuki was just about to go and answer it, Alfred swept past with an 'I'll get it!' and yanked open the door.

"Dude! What the heck do you think you're doing here?" Alfred said, standing in front of the doorway and blocking Yuki's line of sight.

"I should say the same to you, _dummkopf_." A sexy German accent replied, sounding annoyed. "I'm here to give _mein liebling _a super awesome birthday present."

"Well, we're fine without you dude, so you can just go ahead and go do your own thing. Because we've already got something planned-"

"And wouldn't mind if you joined." Yuki put in, peeking from the side of Alfred and smiling at a now smirking Gilbert.

"'Sup Gilbert, want to come in?"

"Don't mind if I do." Gilbert said smugly, shooting Alfred a triumphant look that went unnoticed by Yuki, for she and turned around and was now eagerly approaching the cake.

Yuki remained oblivious to the obvious tension floating between the blonde and silver haired males, and instead took to beginning to cut the cake.

"Then let's dig in!"

Yuki gave a moan of pleasure at the sweet tasting chocolaty treat, and ignored the looks both Gilbert and Alfred gave her as they took to their own pieces.

"Best. Cake. Ever." Yuki grinned, smiling at Alfred. "Thanks dude."

"Hahah! It's nothing! Such things are totally expected of a hero." Alfred grinned, and shot Gilbert a look.

"Kesesese~ You can chew on some cake later, I've got some awesome movies for us to watch." Gilbert smirked and Yuki shrugged, plopping down onto the couch and putting her feet up on the table at the foot of the couch.

"Right away-" Alfred began, but then was cut off as Gilbert not-so-innocently stuck a foot out and caused him to trip and fall flat on his face.

"It's really un-awesome to trip so easily." Gilbert smirked, but that smirk was quickly wiped off his face as Alfred grabbed his foot and yanked him down as well.

The two then began to engag4e in a tussle that included the large dust cloud and limbs flailing about everywhere and thing flying all over the place.

Yuki peeked over the couch and dodged several flying objects and looked down at the two males with annoyance.

"Will you two stop it already! I've had a crappy enough day and I don't need my two best friends fighting to add up to it! So sit down, and watch some damn movies with me already." Yuki said, annoyance clear in her voice.

The two froze in mid-fight, with Gilbert shoving Alfred's face and Alfred yanking on Gilbert's hair. The two froze and then slipped apart and sat down on either side of her and began to throw silent glares at each other. Each slowly inching closer to the girl in the middle.

The first movie that began to play was some cheesy romance movie but still lovable, with the girl having her two best friends both fall in love with her.

Yuki yawned and reached for another slice of cake, only to have a fork filled with it shoved into her face.

"Here you go, kesesese~" Gilbert snickered, and Yuki was suddenly thankful for having turned off the lights earlier, otherwise Gilbert would have for sure sent he bright red blush beginning to adorn her face.

"I can get my own-" She was cut off as Gilbert shoved the piece into her mouth anyway.

Face flushed, she began to chew, and averted her eyes from Gilbert's smirking face.

Once she swallowed, Gilbert held up another for her to eat, when a hand turned her head the other way and another fork was shoved into her face.

Her eyes widened at Alfred, but the blonde was to busy glaring at the silver haired male behind her to notice.

And suddenly, the movie wasn't as interesting anymore.

Alfred's piece had been slightly large, and left a smudge of chocolate on Yuki's face. She made a move as to wipe it off, but a hand slithered up and gripped her wrist, pulling her hand away and instead pulling her head to face a smirking German.

"Let me get it for you."

Gilbert leaned forward and Yuki's eyes widened in shock and her face grew hot as he licked the smudge of chocolate clean, lingering a tad bit at the corner of her mouth. She looked up into the red eyes of her best friends and felt herself lost for a moment at the strong swirl of emotions in his eyes.

"Gilbert? What are you-" If possible, her eyes widened even further as Gilbert pressed his lips feverishly against hers. A tad bit hesitant at first, as if waiting for a response.

Yuki, still shocked at what was going on, slowly moved her lips, and Gilbert took that as a green flag and began to attack with more passion. His lips worked persistently against hers in one mind blowing kiss, and Yuki found herself struggling to keep up when a hand jerked her head away and a new set of lips were pressed against her own.

She gave a soft moan as the new pair of lips began to work in a smooth and passionate pace, creating a delicious treat with the sweet taste of chocolate mixed in between, she stared up into the beautiful eyes of Alfred as he looked at her lovingly.

As a hand began to trail over to her waist, something seemed to snap her awake and she pushed back and stared back and forth at the two in shock.

"W-what the hell do you guys think you're doing?"

"Can you really be so dense?" Gilbert said almost frustrated, as he yanked her chin to face him once more.

"It should be a bit obvious dude." Alfred grinned down at her, nuzzling her neck.

"We love you." They both said at the same time and Yuki was at a lost for words.

"B-but, what?"

"We've dropped so many hints we thought you would have picked them up by now." Alfred said, caressing her cheek and then his eyes pooled over with an emotion she couldn't describe.

"But of course, she loves me more, since I'm so awesome." Gilbert smirked, pulling her into another mind blowing kiss and working his lips harshly against hers.

"No way! As her hero, it's my job to be way better than you!"

Alfred's eyes narrowed, and not wanting to be out done, began to trail butterfly kisses down Yuki's neck.

Yuki let out a moan of pleasure and than found herself sandwiched between the two males as they began to attack her with kisses left and right.

They paused a moment and then muttered simultaneously.

"Happy Birthday Yuki."

Oh yeah, her crappy day just got _way _better.

* * *

><p><strong>I'M SORRY IF THAT TOTALLY SUCKED BALLS, I HOPE IT DIDN'T SUCK THAT BAD! D: I figured that Alfred and Gilbert would make pretty good rivals in a love affair, considering the fact that their egos are both so high~ I hope this was to your liking! And happy birthday! XD<strong>

**Marshmellow-**

**-OUT!**


End file.
